Matices en Carmín
by Zelda-24
Summary: Sed de sangre, miedos, cuerpos inertes, una promesa que cumplir... sin duda un inusual cóctel de emociones que exponía lo mas frágil de sus seres; ¿podrían obtener la tan ansiada luz? "Observa y se parte de la putrefacción humana".


**"Nieve matizada de carmín"**

 **01**

\- oOoOo -

 _ **"Y la nieve se pintó con el carmesí de tus vivos labios"...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Frío, terror, angustia... un cóctel de emociones y sensaciones nada sano para la armonía física y mental de ninguna persona.

Una respiración incontrolablemente agitada junto con el ruido del correteo de unas personas eran claramente audibles debido al silencio que reinaba a esa hora de la noche.

La pequeña pelinegra no desistía de correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, el esfuerzo que hacía en ello era desgarrador considerando el deplorable estado de su pierna izquierda; pero ni por mucha fuerza de voluntad que se tuviera podría evitar que el cansancio hiciera mella en ella

Sin poder evitarlo sus piernas cedieron ante el dolor físico y ante la inevitable falta de energía, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente contra la gruesa capa de nieve bajo ella. Como pudo logró arrastrarse hasta uno de los árboles que decoraban el ambiente a la vez que recargaba su espalda contra el tronco del mismo, llevó sus pequeñas manos a su maltrecha pierna palpando la profunda herida que ahí se encontraba, lo cuál solo le valió un lastimero y casi inaudible quejido siendo acompañado por una clara mueca de dolor. No era momento de quejarse o sino...

\- ¡Que hacen idiotas!, ¡busquen por aquí!, la perra no pudo haber corrido muy lejos- se dejó escuchar una grave voz masculina.

La morenita que aún permanecía escondida sintió como si sus venas transportaran el hielo mas puro a través de ellas, en lugar del vital líquido carmesí que por el contrario no dejaba de derramar su herida pierna. Su menudo cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente a la vez que el frío mas intenso se apoderaba de su pequeño ser, y no era precisamente por la nieve que caía sobre ella; no... era el resultado del profundo terror que estaba experimentando en ese instante.

Los pasos de sus perseguidores se escuchaban a su alrededor. ¿Enserio existía un Dios?, ¿aquel ser omnipotente que velaba por el bienestar de los humanos?; esos cuestionamientos nunca habían podido ser contestados con pruebas verídicas de ello, sin embargo la pelinegra deseaba desde lo mas profundo de su corazón que dicha entidad existiera para que se apiadara de ella y la salvara de ese mal trago.

Paseó su mirada por el camino anteriormente cruzado por ella esperando no ver a esos 3 hombres cerca, pero al observar unas huellas acompañadas de un rastro de sangre sobre la blanquecina nieve la hizo maldecirse interiormente, deseaba que sus asechadores fueran tan estúpidos para no darse cuenta de ese detalle, pero realmente era poco probable considerando la gran cantidad de luz brindada por la luna en esa noche.

Desgarrando un trozo de su largo abrigo lo amarró sobre su delatadora herida, no podía darse el lujo de seguir perdiendo mas sangre, ni mucho menos el seguir dejando un rastro. Lentamente comenzó a caminar buscando otro escondite temporal, intentando ser lo mas sigilosa en dicha tarea e incluso privándose del necesario oxígeno para no ser delatada por su respiración.

\- ¿Adonde crees que vas maldita perra?- todo sucedió tan rápido que la chica no pudo procesar lo que ocurría, tras escuchar esa profunda voz solamente fue consiente del dolor que le provocó el ser empujada al suelo. Su herida fue pisada sin contemplación alguna, mas ningún grito salió de ella a pesar del enorme dolor que experimentaba, sus ojos violetas vagaron rápidamente hacía los 3 hombres que la observaban con una enorme y retorcida sonrisa, estaba perdida...

\- Dime pequeña zorra ¿dónde quieres que te disparemos ahora?, ¿en tu otra pierna o en tu bello rostro?- habló esta vez el pelinegro del grupo que con una pistola la apuntó en las áreas mencionadas- vamos no seas tímida, te daremos el gusto de elegir- las macabras carcajadas de esos malnacidos no se hicieron esperar, resonando fuertemente por el lugar.

Miedo... lo admitía, sentía un profundo miedo. ¿ A la muerte?, no... ese era un paso inevitable para todo ser viviente después de todo, y a ella ya le daba igual si daba ese paso tarde o temprano, no había nada que la siguiera anclando a ese mundo a excepción de una promesa, y era justamente eso lo que la aterraba; saber que terminaría como uno de los miles de cadáveres abandonados a la deriva, sin haber podido cumplir a su palabra...

Sus ojos se cerraron dejándose envolver por la fría nieve que pronto se matizaría en carmín, su fin ya había llegado.

\- ¡Mierda!, ¡¿qui...- inesperadamente resonaron esas entrecortadas palabras de sus verdugos y un disparo se dejó escuchar.

La chica no entendía nada, ¿acaso ya había muerto y se encontraba en una especie de limbo?, ¿entonces por qué seguía sintiendo la fría nieve a su alrededor?. El sonido seco de cuerpos estrellándose contra la nieve la obligaron a abrir los ojos, sin saber que el nuevo panorama la congelaría aún mas de ser posible.

Efectivamente la nieve se matizó en carmín, pero no debido su sangre, sino a la de sus captores que ahora se encontraban inertes a su alrededor. No pudo pensar mucho en ello ahora que sintió el frío metal del filo de una espada contra su cuello.

\- Rukia Kuchiki...- la profunda y varonil voz de aquel que la amenazaba inundó el ambiente- este es tu final.

La pequeña solo atinó a rodar sus ojos para apreciar a aquel que daría fin con su vida. Dos siluetas masculinas se erguían ante ella, los intensos ojos verdes del mas pálido carecían de toda emoción, no había ni un ápice de pena o remordimiento en ellos. Y el vistoso cabello naranja junto con aquellos profundos ojos mieles de aquel que sostenía la enorme espada contra su cuello le pareció de lo mas inusual, solo fue consciente de como la luna y la nieve bañaba a esos 2 seres, de pronto todo se volvió borroso y el mas intenso negro invadió su mente y ser.

"Homura, Shizuku"... fue el último pensamiento de la morena antes de dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia.

Un cuadro perfecto para aquella agitada noche...

\- oOoOo -

 **Notas de la autora:**

Miren quién ha regresado luego de mas de 7 meses sin publicar nada 7u7, no menos como 10 xD (entendieron la referencia?, no? *la abuchean y suenan los grillos) lo sé... se supone que debería actualizar mis otros fics en lugar de crear más, y créanme que los voy a continuar por mucho que me tarde, pero cuando la inspiración asecha no hay que desperdiciarla *deja este fic sin continuar también* ok no xD. De verdad les pido una sincera y enorme disculpa por no publicar por tantos meses :'c , enserio que ganas no me ha faltado, pero no actualizaba porque no tenía inspiración, o estaba falta de tiempo, o por estar cansada de tantos trabajos, etc. Además que vengo escribiendo un one-shot de una boda IR desde hace 84 años x"d jajja, enserio... ese one-shot lo vengo escribiendo desde hace meses, pero ha sufrido miles de cambios, o le agrego cosas, o luego las quito, etc; lo peor es que creo que ya ni quedará tan genial como lo imaginaba D': , pero bueno... espero poder tenerlo listo para este 14 de febrero nwn. Ya me hacía falta publicar, enserio los extrañaba chicos T-T . Cualquier opinión o crítica será agradecida y bien recibida. Muchos chappys y besos para ustedes! 3

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Bueno, quisiera contarles a que se debe este nuevo fic, o mejor dicho, de donde me inspiré. Curiosamente estaba escuchando "Talking to the moon" de Bruno Mars y bum!, inspiración salvaje apareció xD. La idea original era hacer un one-shot bien romanticón de la canción (la letra nada que ver con este fic) ya que se me hace súper IR la letra nwn, como si fuera desde la perspectiva de Ichigo (o yo soy la loca xD), pero luego me recordé de otras ideas que tenía para fics, mezclé algunas, deseché otras y así nació esta cosa rara. Ahora me gustaría hacer unas aclaraciones de este capítulo:

 **1-** Los 3 hombres que querían matar a Rukia no son personajes del manga tal cuál, son de cierto grupo importante que luego verán, pero ellos en sí son personajes "randoms" y sin importancia alguna del manga original. Lo digo para que no se vayan a quebrar la cabeza pensando quiénes eran xD.

 **2-** En esta parte: "¡Mierda!, ¡¿qui...- inesperadamente resonaron esas entrecortadas palabras de sus verdugos y un disparo se dejó escuchar", los hombres fueron asesinados pero alcanzaron a dispararle a Ichigo y Ulquiorra antes de morir (fallando el tiro), lo digo para que no piensen que los mataron con pistola, ellos fueron asesinados con espadas (lo digo porque creo que no se entendió bien esa parte).

 **3-** ¿Ichigo y polvito usando espadas en época moderna?, no quise darles pistolas la verdad, es que quise conservar la esencia del estilo de lucha de ellos.

 **4-** Por si no lo recuerdan Homura y Shizuku son los niños a los que Rukia cuidó y les puso nombre en "Fade to Black" (los que luego la raptaron x"d)

Bueno creo que no me hacen falta mas aclaraciones.

 **Datos de la autora:**

Bueno, en mis demás fics estoy acostumbrada a dar datos míos para que me conozcan mejor n.n , solo que hoy será información actualizada x **D:**

 **1-** Mi nombre en Natalie Isabelle Castillo Escalante.

 **2-** Tengo 20 años.

 **3-** Estudio gastronomía (me gusta sobre todo la cocina internacional), aunque también me gusta mucho lo relacionado a bebidas!.

 **4-** Mi color favorito es el rosado.

 **5-** Mi número favorito es el 24.

 **6-** Amo la gastronomía Mexicana, Italiana y la Salvadoreña!. Benditos sean los tacos y las pupusas 3

Bueno eso será todo por ahora, aunque no sé si leen las notas de autor, capítulo y todo eso jajaja. Pero bueno... les mando muchos abrazos.


End file.
